pour un flocon de neige
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: akuroku, peut-être plusieurs chapitres, à vous de me dire. C'est mon cadeau de Noël avant l'heure!  -Un soir de 24 décembre, Roxas fait une rencontre qui changera sa vie.-


Voilà mon cadeau de Noël avant l'heure! Pour toutes les fanes d'Akuroku! Bonne lecture! [^^]

* * *

Les rues était éclairées des décorations colorées et lumineuses qui avait été installées pour Noël. Les enseignes des magasins arboraient des néons flashys et indiscrets, cherchant à attirer les regards. On pouvait même entendre des musiques de Noël, grâce à un dispositif de bafles, disposées un peu partout.

Roxas flannait dans ses rues joyeusement illuminées. Il regardait les gens. certains montrait leur joie, en riant et parlant avec animation, d'autres étaient nerveusement pendus à leur téléphone, cherchant à joindre qui que ce soit. Il y en avait d'autre qui restaient fermés, silencieux, cherchant se fondre dans la foule, où on les remarquait forcément avec leur air triste. Ceux qui se savaient seuls, alors que tout le monde était content. Roxas, lui, faisait partie de ceux à qui les fêtes ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid, simplement parce qu'il allait les passer seul. Ses frères resteraient avec leur petit ami respectif, et lui étant célibataire...

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et regarda l'écran. "Naminé".

_Aucune envie de répondre. murmura-t-il, peut-être plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Dans la masse joyeuse, il aurait sûrement pû passer pour quelqu'un de triste, si il n'était pas si... inexpressif. Il se freya un passage à travers la foule, et avança rapidement, les yeux baissés. Il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il releva la tête pour s'excuser, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui dégageait une aura chaleureuse, aimable. Il était très grand et mince; cette impression était soutenue par la façon dont ses cheveux rouges flamboyants étaient dressés en longues piques vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait des yeux fins et qui était d'une superbe couleur d'un émeraude intense. Il avait des petits tatouages en formes de larmes sur les joues et arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

Roxas ne réfléchit pas un instant. Il se blottit dans les bras de ce grand homme qui répondit à son étreinte après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le blond sentait le souffle chaud de cet iconnu contre son cou, et tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux disparut instantanément. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Sans dire un mot, l'homme prit Roxas par la main et l'emmena avec lui. Il commençait à se faire tard et les rues se vidaient, petit à petit. Les deux hommes allaient d'un bon pas vers un endroit que Roxas analysa comme hors de sa connaissance. Il entrèrent dans un immeuble, prirent un ascensseur, et entrèrent dans un des appartements. L'inconnu serra à nouveau Roxy dans ses bras, et cette fois, il prit le visage du blond entre ses doigts et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un simple baiser. Un effleurement, une caresse. Quelque chose de tendre et doux. Il se séparèrent avec la même tendresse, mais leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les baisers qui avaient commencé avec douceur, étaient maintenant plus passionés. Leur langue se collaient se touchaient, se caressaient mutuellement. Puis ils se séparèrent, l'air leur faisant défault.

Le grand roux caressa tendrement les cheveux du blond, son pouce venant parfois toucher sa joue.

_Je m'appelle Axel. murmura-t-il, Tu as un nom, beau blond?

_Mon nom est Roxas... balbutial le-dit "beau blond" en rougissant, Je voudrai m'excuser je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a-...

Axel le coupa de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, avec un baiser, bien sûr.

_Peu importe. dit-il doucement, Je suis bien content que tu l'ai fais, beau blond.

Roxas passa la nuit dans cet appartement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, so premier reflexe fût de regarder par la fenêtre. Des flocons tombaient, légers, doux, délicats, jusqu sur le sol qui était déjà recouvert d'une épaise couche de neige.

Deux bras forts et brîlants vienrent enlacer Roxas par derrière, déposant une pluie de baisers papillons sur son épaule dénudée.

_Il semblerait que la neige ait tout bloqué... Tu vas devoir rester ici jusq'à ce que ça fonde, Roxas. dit-t-il en embrassant un suçon que le blond avait dans le cou.

_C'est pas moi que ça dérangerait... répondit le blond en se retournant et en posant ses bras sur les épaules d'Axel.

Axel l'embrassa langoureusement.

_Je t'aime... souffla-t-il en le regardant tendrement.

* * *

__On se retrouvera... Dans nos vies d'après... souffla Axel, essouflé._

__Je t'attendrai. répondit simplement Roxas, même si son coeur lui faisait atrocement mal_

__Ne dis pas ça parce que tu es sûr d'avoir une vie, après! trancha le roux avec un soupir triste._

_Depuis ce jour, comme promis, je t'ai attendu. Et maintenant, je t'ai retrouvé... Et je t'aime, Axel._

* * *

**Roxas **: C'est... Quoi... Ce... Torchon...?

**Baka-san** : Comment ça, Torchon?

**Axel** : *puppy eyes* Mais... Mais t'avais dit que tu ferai un lemon...?

**Roxas** : *attendri* *câlin à Axel qui fait la moue* Regarde! Il est triste à cause de toi! Baka-san, tu es un monstre!

**Baka-san **: *choc* ...Axel-chou, je ferai un lemon seulement si les lectrices le demandent parce qu'il me faut de l'inspiration et de la motivation, et là, bin, j'en ai pas. Sois patient, Axel-chou, Sois patient!

**Roxas, Axel & Baka-san** : REVIEWWS SIOUPLéééééH! (pour la bonne cause! ce sera reversé à l'association de défense des verres sans pied! (délire avec ma correctrice! XD) merci d'avoir lu!)


End file.
